Celosia
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Celosia | jname=コレア | tmname=Correa | slogan=no | image=XY Celosia.png| size=300px | caption=Artwork from X and Y | gender=Female | colors=yes| eyes=Unknown | hair=Purple | hometown=Unknown | region=Kalos | relatives=Unknown| trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=yes | anime=yes | generation= | games= | team=yes| teamname=Team Flare| teamrank=Scientist| epnum=XY094 | epname=From A to Z! | enva=Jessica Paquet| java=Karin Nanami| }} Celosia (Japanese: コレア Correa) is one of five Team Flare scientists in Pokémon X and Y. In the games Celosia is one of five Team Flare scientists that are the driving force behind the team, being identified by her purple hair. She is first seen with Bryony and one of at the Poké Ball Factory, trying to coerce the company president into working for them. Pokémon First battle (Multi Battle with Bryony) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |bordercolor1= |headcolor1= |color2= |bordercolor2= |headcolor2= |sprite=VSCelosia 2.png |size=150px |sprite2=VSBryony 2.png |size2=150px |prize= 11,480 |class=Team Flare |class2=Team Flare |name=Celosia |name2=Bryony |game=XY |location=Poké Ball Factory |pokemon1=1 |pokemon2=1}} | style="margin:auto" | }} | style="margin:auto" | Second battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCelosia.png |size=150px |prize= 6,720 |class=Team Flare |name=Celosia |game=XY |location=Lysandre Labs |pokemon=2}} | | Quotes ;Poké Ball Factory * First meeting :"Or, with a contribution of just 5,000,000, you could become a member of Team Flare. It's a no-brainer!" *Before battle :"So lame! That's just embarrassing from an admin! Still, no worries. We're on it! This pair of scientists will clean up after you." :"One kid or two, it doesn't make a lot of difference. When we're the ones fighting together, our odds of victory increase exponentially!" * Being defeated :"No way! Wow, we are lame." * After being defeated :"So lame! What a shame! We got beat!" ;Lysandre Labs *Before battle :"Huh?" :"Huh?" :"So who is / ?" :"Yup. That sounds good to me. Then I'll get in the first blow!" * Being defeated :"Ah ha ha ha! You beat us good. Wow, we are sooo lame." * After being defeated :"What's this?! Who would have thought a child like you could beat us both? You and your Pokémon were utterly in sync in that battle, and I know why. You're here for answers, aren't you? I suppose we're at your mercy. I will tell you what I know, at least." :"In reality, those stones that line are the graves of Pokémon. When the ultimate weapon was used to end that horrible war over 3,000 years ago, it stole the lives of all those Pokémon. Their lives were the price of peace then. And if we want to make our own wishes come true today, we in Team Flare also have to sacrifice something precious." Sprites In the anime In the past, Celosia, alongside Lysandre and the other Team Flare Scientists, would help those in need, until Lysandre became disillusioned with the human race and sought to restart the world. Celosia debuted in From A to Z!. She was first seen leading a group of s to recapture the that had escaped from Lysandre Labs. She managed to find the Core, but thanks to , , and Sawyer's interference, she was unable to retrieve it. When she later informed Xerosic of what had happened, she was told that Bryony had been tasked with capturing the Core as well. During the following night, Celosia led yet another group of Grunts in an attempt to capture the Core, but with Ash and Sawyer covering , , and 's retreat, she was once again unsuccessful. In Meeting at Terminus Cave!, Celosia teamed up with Bryony to retrieve the Core (now called Squishy by Bonnie) in Terminus Cave. After a prolonged struggle, during which interfered as well, Team Flare was forced to retreat, as they were unable to defeat Ash's Greninja and Squishy had fled. In the next episode, she, along with Bryony and several Grunts, monitored sensors to find Squishy. Celosia and Bryony also ordered two Grunts to watch Ash and his friends. Later, the sensors caught energy waves coming from Squishy and Z2, and managed to determine Squishy's location. However, they were unable to make it in time and lost sight of Squishy, as it had stopped emitting energy waves. Celosia and Bryony then ordered the pursuit squad to withdraw, as they thought Squishy probably wouldn't return to Ash and his friends, and decided to narrow their search. In A Towering Takeover!, during Team Flare's attack on Lumiose City, Celosia appeared before Ash and Alain. Celosia revealed she was ordered to capture Ash and told him about Alain's affiliation with Team Flare. She then had her Drapion use on Ash and , making them lose consciousness, allowing Team Flare to capture them. In the following episode, Celosia was seen at Lysandre Labs with Mable, where the two saw the helicopter, containing Serena, Mairin, Professor Sycamore, and Team Rocket, nearing their hideout through their security cameras. Upon the infiltration of their base, in the next episode, Celosia went to stop Serena and the rest. She and her Drapion then faced Team Rocket in battle. Celosia continued battling in Rocking Kalos Defenses! and was now joined by Mable and her . However, the two Scientists were quickly defeated and subdued in Team Rocket's net trap. Pokémon first appeared in From A to Z!, where Celosia used it to battle against and twice while trying to capture the . It reappeared in Meeting at Terminus Cave!, where it attacked Ash and his friends and battled Ash's Noibat. However, it was stunned by and then knocked back by . It was then aided by Bryony's . Drapion was eventually defeated by Squishy, after it transformed to its 10% Forme. Drapion appeared once again in A Towering Takeover!, during Team Flare's takeover of Lumiose City. It attacked Ash and Alain, while they were attempting to rescue Mairin, and incapacitated Ash and so that they could be captured. In The Right Hero for the Right Job!, Celosia used Drapion to attack , , Mairin, and Professor Sycamore after they infiltrated Lysandre Labs. Drapion then had to face Team Rocket's and . It continued the battle in the following episode and was now aided by Mable's . The two Pokémon attacks, however, were countered by Jessie's Wobbuffet's . Drapion, Weavile, and their Trainers were then subdued by Team Rocket's net. Drapion's known moves are , , , , and .}} appeared in Meeting at Terminus Cave!, where it was sent out to pursue Squishy, alongside Bryony's . It was stopped in its tracks by Ash's Pikachu and . It managed to hit Greninja with a Thunderbolt while Greninja was battling Liepard, but after Greninja transformed to its Ash-Greninja Form, it was quickly beaten back. It then used Flash to allow Team Flare to escape. Manectric's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=奈波果林 Karin Nanami |en=Jessica Paquet |pl=Katarzyna Sawczuk |pt_br=Carol Crespo |es_eu=Sara Heras |es_la=Fernanda Robles}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Celosia makes her first appearance in the alongside her fellow Team Flare members. She, Bryony, and Xerosic witness the legendary Pokémon and rampage through Vaniville Town during a battle with each other. They note that they need the Pokémon to power their ultimate weapon, but currently have no means as to capture them. At Santalune City, Celosia attacks and his friends. After Shauna runs away from her friends after an argument, she is lured into an illusion set up by Celosia. The illusion consists of a trimmer demonstrating the various trims of Furfrou. The trimmer gives Shauna a sword so that she can practice her dream of becoming a Furfrou dream as well. The sword turns out to be a , which possesses Shauna and puts her under Celosia's control. Celosia has Shauna sneak into the Santalune Gym, where her friends are staying for the night with Gym Leader Viola. Shauna steals Kanga's , but she is discovered by , who tries to stop her. Shauna attempts to kill Y with the Honedge, but Viola takes the blow and is knocked unconscious. Celosia takes the Mega Stone and runs off, leaving Shauna to wildly attack her friends only to fall unconscious from the strain of the possession. X chases after Celosia, but is unable to keep up with her. He is assisted by Korrina, who uses her to help battle. Together, they battle Celosia's Pokémon in an attempt to retrieve the Kangaskhanite. Celosia's manages to keep Korrina's Lucario busy enough so that Celosia can focus protecting the Kangaskhanite, but Viola reveals herself to still be conscious and uses her to trap Celosia with . With Celosia stuck, Li'l Kanga retrieves the Kangaskhanite, allowing her to Mega Evolve and help Lucario defeat Aegislash. Realizing that with two Mega-Evolved Pokémon she has no chance of winning, Celosia is forced to escape. Celosia is later seen at , talking to her fellow Team Flare member, Malva, who had borrowed her Aegislash to manipulate a group of s to attack X and his friends. Celosia reveals that after the incident at Santalune City, she had trained her Aegislash to overcome its weaknesses and gain the ability to control several people at once. As they talk, Y overhears their conversation from afar. Celosia notices her presence and attempts to attack with her Honedge, but Y's evolves into a to get her out of the way. Although she managed to slice off a large chunk of Y's hair, Celosia fails to notice Y and assumes she made a mistake. Malva and Celosia then continue their conversation and plan to begin the operation to move Xerneas soon. Celosia heads back to Team Flare's Secret HQ, where she finds the kidnapped Vaniville residents freed from their jail cells and attempting to escape. Although surprised at this, she easily apprehends them with her Aegislash's mind controlling abilities. She and Essentia take the captured residents to Route 9, where is and has them begin loading it onto a vehicle so it can be driven to their base. She notices a piece of Y's ponytail on her Honedge, leading her to realize that she wasn't wrong about being eavesdropped on. recognizes the hair and that it belongs to her daughter, Y, causing her to try and take the hair away. Celosia retaliates by knocking Grace onto the ground, causing Y to jump in and rashly attempt to rescue her mother. Y fails after her damaged Sky Suit causes her to fall to the ground, leaving her an easy target for Essentia and her , which uses its vine manipulation ability to bind Y. X steps in to try and rescue Y, but he fails due to not knowing that only one of his Pokémon can Mega Evolve at a time. He and the rest of his friends are then captured by Essentia as well. Celosia attempts to finish the group off herself, only for Gurkinn, Korrina, and Diantha to arrive in time to rescue everyone. While Essentia deals with Gurkinn and his Gengar and Malva steps in to attack Diantha, Celosia faces Korrina and her Mega Lucario by herself. Korrina expresses her desire to prevent Team Flare from taking over Kalos and reveals she had trained since their last battle. Celosia mocks Korrina by stating that Team Flare has already taken over Kalos and only members of their group will be chosen to live after their plans are realized. Korrina eventually manages to knock out Celosia, though her Lucario faints in the process. As she stands victorious, Celosia's Honedge sneaks behind Korrina and attacks her. Korrina is defeated, allowing Celosia to take her Key Stone and successfully move Xerneas back to Team Flare's Secret HQ. Celosia later gives the Key Stone to Malva, who fits it into a ring for Lysandre to use. Later, X decides to get back at Team Flare for what they did to Korrina and his friends by infiltrating Team Flare's Secret HQ. As they watch X over the monitors, Bryony notes that the continued usage of Aegislash has caused Celosia to begin losing herself. Bryony knocks Celosia unconscious with her to prevent her from going out of control. When Xerosic battles X and his friends on the way to Pokémon Village, Celosia, Mable, Aliana, and Bryony all watch via a tablet device. When it looks like Xerosic is about to be defeated, they decide to go down to assist him. Upon arriving in the area, the scientists find X's friends having gone on ahead to the Pokémon Village and decide to pick them off individually. Celosia picks Shauna as her opponent and the two begin battling. After some time, Shauna manages to defeat Celosia's , leaving only Aegislash to deal with. Shauna is assisted by the arrival of Korrina's Lucario, who proceeds to attack Celsosia and Aegislash, knocking them both out. Pokémon On hand is Celosia's first known Pokémon. It was first seen watching and 's rampage from the outskirts of Vaniville Town. None of Manectric's moves are known.}} is Celosia's second known Pokémon. It was first used to control Shauna in Santalune City. Shauna used it as a weapon when her friends discovered what was going on, but her constantly shifting in and out of her real self and mind controlled self caused her to fall unconscious. Afterward, it attempted to battle a Mega-Evolved Li'l Kanga but was stopped by Celosia who knew they were outmatched. Honedge reappeared at when it sensed Y snooping on its Trainer's conversation with Malva behind a boulder, and sliced the boulder open. It cut Y's hair short but Y managed to remain hidden. A second attack from Honedge prompted Y's Croaky to evolve into a and bounce very high while holding Y, to avoid the attack. At Route 9, it was used to sneak attack Korrina from behind after she defeated Celosia and Aegislash. The attack knocked out Korrina, allowing Celosia to steal her Key Stone. None of Honedge's moves are known.}} is Celosia's third known Pokémon. She was first used to create an illusion with her powers and helped in taking over Shauna's mind. Later, she was used to battle to retrieve his stolen . She also battled Korrina's Mega , who prevented Aegislash from controlling X and friends with its Aura. Eventually, she was defeated by the Mega-Evolved Lucario and Li'l Kanga. Afterward, she fled with her Trainer after realizing they were outmatched. She was used again to control fifteen Sky Trainers to attack X and his friends who were on Cassius' helicopter heading towards Cyllage City. Celosia has mentioned that she has been training her to overcome her flaws. She later faced against Korrina and her Mega Lucario during the attempt to move Xerneas to Team Flare's Secret HQ. Although Aegislash was defeated, Korrina's Lucario fainted in the process. On the route to Pokémon Village, Aegislash was used to battle against Shauna. She was defeated after Korrina's Lucario arrived and used to allow to hit her. Aegislash's known moves are and , and her Ability is .}} is Celosia's fourth known Pokémon. Celosia used it in her battle against Shauna on the route to Pokémon Village. After lowering its strength with , Shauna had her knock it out with . None of Doublade's moves are known.}} Illusion was created as an illusion by Celosia's Aegislash while disguised as a Furfrou trimmer. Shauna had mistakenly believed it to be her missing one. As the trimmer, she trims the Furfrou into the Pharaoh, Debutante, Dandy, and Matron Trims. After Shauna had been possessed by Celosia's Honedge the illusion disappears.}} Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:X and Y characters Category:Members of Team Flare Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Calluna es:Caléndula fr:Cyane it:Cytisia ja:コレア zh:克蕾兒